(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display for improving transmittance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display that is widely used at present and generally includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. By controlling the strength of the electric field being generated, the liquid crystal display is able to control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and thereby control the polarization of incident light transmitted by the liquid crystal layer.
The two sheets of display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
Recently, the liquid crystal displays have been becoming wider, and curved display devices are being developed to enhance immersion of viewers.
The curved liquid crystal displays may be realized by forming components on two display panels, attaching the display panels together to form a flat-panel liquid crystal display, and then bending it. In such case, however, the two display panels may be misaligned from each other, thereby generating texture and reducing transmittance of the display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.